Overheat
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: Link has always had a very annolitical computer like mind ... but in stress computer's tend to overheat"


**Okay, new story pretty mature I guess (YES, in that way) at least compared to my other stuff.**

Also I must give thanks to Mrs. Scott Kennedy who is my new friend and editor all grammar errors that were fixed are thanks to her.

**So... read, review, it makes the world go 'round.**

**

* * *

**Overheat

* * *

In the south of the great sea is a small island known as Outset a peaceful island... or it would be peaceful if it were not for the loud screaming of the small child captain, Tetra, that was breaking the peaceful tranquility of the island like a bull in a china shop.

"Stop being difficult Link we are searching for the same thing (a new Hyrule) why won't you just search with us?!" Tetra pleaded/scolded Link while stamping her foot on the dock of outset.

Link shrugged "I dunno a couple of reasons I suppose..." Murmuring in a monotone voice turning to look away, wrapping his arms behind his head.

"Such as?!" Tetra growled viciously, daring him to say anything that would displease her.

"Well I like being my own boss for starters, should I join up with your crew, I would be a swabbie." Link explained nonchalantly.

Tetra blushed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. Because he was right she couldn't very well exempt him from work as her crew member. However she still had a plan "Well Link old buddy old pal, I guess I just have to pull rank on you" Tetra grinned mischievously.

Link blinked in confusion and annoyance. "What rank you don't outrank me. I'm not in your crew. Remember?" Link puffed up defiantly.

Tetra wrapped her arms behind her head and turned away from him still grinning "Not my crew but you are in my country after all..." She poked his puffed chest as to 'burst his bubble'. "....You stand on the mountain tops of Hyrule MY! Kingdom and as your princess I ORDER you to come aboard with me and my crew." Tetra stopped the mini-rant for breath and noticed the slightly angered face. "But ...." she sighed "you don't have to be apart of the crew just protect your princess, okay?" She gave him a small smile and he shrugged in agreement, figuring it was the best deal he would get.

* * *

Link had finished saying his goodbyes, (which took a great deal of time to get Aryll to let go of his leg), and returned to the ship. The King of Red Lions had been hauled onto the side and looked like a launch ship. Walking up the gang plank Link could here Tetra barking orders.

"Gonzo, loosen the main sail! Senza, oil the catapult! Niko, swab the decks! Mako, get me a drink!" Tetra kept ordering her crew and Link leaned against the railing, rolling his eyes. He figured no real good could come of this.

"Hey what's up buddy?" Tetra said in a bubbly happy voice and slapped Link on the shoulder.

Link looked down at feet. "Buddys don't force each other into quests."

Tetra blinked twice "... Yes they do..."

"Since when?" Link shot back.

Tetra gasped at him humorously. "Link... name one friend of yours who hasn't gotten you to help them deal with some big problem, dungeon, long quest, or monstrous boss battle?"

"..."

"That's what I thought" Tetra laughed.

Link just turned away in embarrassment and tried to change the subject "Where do I put my stuff, Tetra?"

Tetra blinked in confusion thinking for a second "... You mean like, a cabin...?" Link nodded. "Well let's see. We don't have spare rooms and the boys rooms are to small for another cot. I dunno... how do you feel about sleeping in the crows nest ?" Link frowned "I thought so... well then!" Tetra clapped her hands and smiled. "You can bunk with me."

"..." Link deadpanned. "What?!"

Tetra waved his thoughts off casually with a laugh. "Not in the same bed dummy... unless..." Tetra put her hand on Link's shoulder softly and winked at him. "... Unless ... of course you want to"

Link let off a slight blush and looked away flinching under the contact.

Tetra laughed and ordered Mako to set up a cot for Link in her room, to which all the male pirates looked at him with strange looks, but said nothing.

Link's embarrassment caused him to fade out and he remembered going down to the cargo hold and hanging out on some crates for a while finding it to be a good idea to stay out of the way for the rest of the day. But he couldn't hide forever. Night came and Link was sent to bed by Senza and Zuko. (Who by the way were under orders from Tetra to do that [don't tell Link X3 ] )

Link knocked on Tetra's cabin's door and it opened almost immediately to show Tetra standing in her pajamas, giving the famous Wind Waker a confused look. "Link... Link what are you doing?"

Link froze his, mind spinning, asking itself 'Oh shit did I misunderstand her...? Was she just kidding?'

Tetra smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him into her room wrapping her arms around his neck and in a teasing voice told him "It's your room too, So no need to knock." Tetra finished by poking his nose and walking over to her bed.

Link blushed and looked at the floor "I wasn't sure if you were serious and... what if i had walked in and you had been... naked?" Link muttered unsure of himself.

She winked and asked in a sly voice, "Wouldn't you have liked that?"

Link couldn't even think of what to say next so he took the escape route and swiftly said goodnight and walked towards his bed... There was only one bed though. "Uuhhhmm, Tetra? Where do I sleep?"

"There," Tetra said pushing him onto the bed.

"But I thought I would get my own cot?" Link asked in a small voice.

"You were, but we don't have any spares. So you will sleep here," Tetra explained matter-o-factly. "We can get you one on Windfall."

"Well where are you gonna sleep then... I don't want to put you out..."

"Your not putting me out. "I'm sleeping here..." Tetra grinned as she plopped down onto the bed next to the near petrified Link.

"Oh," Link said in a near whisper, shrinking away from her.

"Oh goodnight Link. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Tetra sighed in a sing-song voice, turning off the lantern that had once lit the cabin.

Link, now lying in the dark room with Tetra's soft rhythmic breath next to him, realized how tired he was soon finding himself drifting off to sleep.

Link awoke in the middle of the night. It had to be some time after midnight, as he could still see the moon high in the sky through the porthole from his spot on the bed. He made a move to sit up but found himself waited down. He looked over to see Tetra had her arm and leg draped over him cuddling into his side like a giant teddy bear. Link relaxed back down with a chuckle as Tetra subconsciously cuddled onto him more.

Link blushed that she was using his chest as a pillow, considering his chosen sleep attire was no shirt and thin soft sleep pants.

Tetra cuddled into Link she laid almost completely on him, but Link didn't mind. She wasn't heavy or anything. But her leg was rubbing against a certain part of him Link pushed the leg off. But it quickly found its way back and he gently pushed it off again this time laying a leg across her's lightly, to attempt to pin them from his crotch.

Tetra shifted uncomfortably for a short while, before Link heard her breathing change as a sign she had woken up. "... Ugh Link can you stop laying on me... its kind of uncomfortable." she asked in a half asleep voice Link complied and she murmured an "It's okay," before once more cuddling into him.

Link slowly drifted back to sleep as well.

Link woke up to the next morning to a warm feeling opening his eyes he saw Tetra laying atop him like a blanket. Link smiled it was an amazingly cute sight. The 14 year old, hardened, blood-thirsty pirate captain, currently resembled a small child as she was messy headed in light blue pajama outfit. She looked really cute despite how weird she had been acting. Link thought over his friends strange actions when he noticed a common morning problem all young men face. Let's just say his sail was up and ready for wind. Link blushed nervously as Tetra was dangerously close to pressing against it.

Link attempted to move to get her off and she didn't want to get up and Tetra just barely just barely awake stretched out on him to keep him from moving and as she stretched she rubbed her thigh all over his problem area. To which Link could not help but throw his head back involuntarily. In an attempt to keep some self-restraint, Link threw Tetra off him onto the bed and she bounced from the force.

Tetra let out a surprised gasp as she woke, mid-bounce.

Link felt ashamed of himself and moved into a sitting position to hide it and his blushing face.

Tetra whined behind him "Liiiinnnnnk what are you doing we don't have to wake up for a few more hours and I was having a good sleeeeeep."

"I bet you were..." Link muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... sorry I just have to go to the bathroom." Link muttered for her to hear, walking out the door.

"Well hurry up. I need my Link pillow" Tetra called after him with a wink.

Link didn't return for more than fifteen minutes and when he did his face was flushed and he had a satisfied look in his eyes. Tetra laughed in her head 'I didn't peg you as that kind of guy Link... but no big deal, we all do it sometimes'. Link sat back down, soon to be pulled down by Tetra to be used as a pillow.

The two got a couple more hours of sleep before waking, dressing, and climbing out onto the deck to face the day. The pirate/princess leading the hero/pillow to the helm of the ship where Gonzo was steering. The two stood there chatting while Link sat on the railing, morbidly bored.

Link hardly listened to the chatter but he was relieved to hear the destination was Windfall, so they could get him a new bed. But he knew it would be at least another day, even in the big ship.

For the most part, the work day on the ship was uneventful, passing as if Link was not even there.

The hard part of the day came around dinner when the crew went down to the gully to eat, with Tetra at the head of the table and Link to her right.

Link was relatively uninterested in the crews' conversation as it was far to business-like for his taste. Although he did tune in long enough to know they would hit land on Windfall late in the day tomorrow, unless, of course, the winds picked up more in their favor. He grinned, as he knew he could make the winds do just that, and probably would. Link also heard that they would stay on land for three days, to avoid a hurricane that's cutting across north of Windfall.

Link continued to pick at his food, nervous to go to bed. He hoped to avoid a repeat performance of the prior night. But Tetra wanted the opposite... to say the least...

Link could sense it coming, but could not stop it as Tetra's hand found a spot on Link's knee and it lightly rubbed. She groped her way up his leg and squeezed a dangerously close part of his leg.

Link hopped up quickly, eyes like saucers, and muttered an excuse to go to bed.

The pirates bid him goodnight, and after he was gone, the crew muttered amongst themselves. Tetra, at the head of the table continued eating innocently.

Niko leaned in close to Nudge at the far side of the table from Tetra and asked, "Hey what's the deal with the captain and Link?"

Nudge chuckled, quite humored by the behavior of the two teens, "Well Niko, it's no secret that one of Miss Tetra's greatest hobbies is teasing and messing with Link right?" Niko nodded. "Right, well, as the two of them grow older, the best ways to tease and mess with him are no longer calling him names and conking him on the head, but to use her looks and charm to back him into a corner, and watch the gears of his head spin and spin in essence she's hurting him with her kindness. While there may be more to it, I'm sure as a whole, her plan is to tease. But you never know \... they are teenagers and its spring. Love is in the air. I just hope she doesn't over do this type of teasing. I mean... Link has always had a very careful calculating computer-like mind... but in stressful situations, computers tend to overheat." Nudge finished his explanation with an ominous look to his captain while Niko just stared in awe he didn't understand a word he just said. Whatever he just said, it must have been smart.

Tetra walked into her and Link's cabin, and saw Link sitting on the floor against the wall, obviously deep in thought.

"Hey Link. What's the matter?" Tetra asked, concerned.

"Nothing..." His voice was rough, tired and strained.

"So nothing's wrong?"

"Yup. I'm completely fine."

Tetra told him with a wink, "Well the come to bed."

Link shook his head nonchalantly, laying down on the floor boards. "I'm going to sleep on the floor, okay?"

"Oh..." Tetra whispered to her self, curling into the bed, wondering if she had done something wrong.

*the next morning*

When Tetra awoke the next morning, Link was already up, dressed and gone. The cabin, to Tetra, felt rather like a large empty void; very cold and lonely. Tetra sat on her bed, with her knees hugged to her chest and she thought to herself. 'I feel lonely... I miss Link. I wonder what's wrong with him...' Tetra stood up and left the cabin.

Out on deck, the crew were all looking on at the land looming closer. It was Windfall Island, and by Zuko's estimate, the ship would hit landfall in around twenty minutes.

Tetra cursed her luck, and decided to talk to Link later. Right now, she had to be captain. She began barking orders to her crew to prepare for docking. The crew followed the instructions obediently. Tetra looked over her shoulder at Link, who was going into the cargo hold. He was rubbing his neck like it was sore. Tetra bit her lip, ashamed that she had put Link into this state... whatever it was she did.

The gangplank dropped with a smack and Tetra ordered the crew to collect all the necessary supplies they needed, then to lock up the boat so it wasn't stolen while they waited out the hurricane in town.

As Tetra returned to her cabin to collect clothes for her stay in town, she passed Link doing his sword training on a dummy in the cargo hold. Link performed a rather viscous looking jump parry (like the Ganon finisher move).

Tetra called to Link. "Hey Link. You want to come with me to get the inn rooms?"

Link sheathed his sword onto his back and shrugged an okay, climbing the ladder to where she stood, followed her up the stairs, and off the boat.

The pair stood on the dock scanning the waterfront for a good inn to stay in. When nothing really jumped out at them, they headed off through the gate into town, hoping to find an inn there.

The two walked in silence until Tetra asked the question that had been bothering her since the night before. "Hey Link..." He quirked his head to look at her "... did ... did I do something wrong?" She finished her question while pressing her fingers together.

Link was surprised. He had seen this question coming, but not quite this soon. Link rubbed the back of his head, shrugging. "Well to be honest Tetra... you kinda did."

Tetra stopped walking, and her eyes shot open, staring into his. "W-what did I do"

"Well... uhm. Tetra I don't know how to put this, but ... you've been kinda freaking me out the way you have been acting." Link looked away with a blush.

Tetra just stared at Link incredulously. "What do you mean 'how I have been acting' " she asked, using finger quotes.

"Well..." Link stared. "I mean the way you've been flirting and grabbing on me," Link threw his hands up "Why are you doing that?"

Tetra giggled, looking at him like he was crazy, "Well Link I know you came from a small Island, so you probably don't understand this, but that's how you act with your boyfriend."

"...Boyfriend..." Link stared at her with wide eyes.

"I know it's a little strange, but you're supposed to flirt and grope with me, and I'm supposed to do that to you." Tetra finished resuming the walk.

"Tetra..?!"

"Hmmm?"

"Since when are we dating?"

"Since I tricked you onto my boat!" Tetra winked at him.

"That doesn't mean we're dating" Link smacked his forehead.

"Yes it does. It's pirate code."

"But... I'm not a pirate."

"That's exactly it. Any non-pirate on a ship is either to be a prisoner or involved with one of the crew... And since your not being tortured on a regular basis, you're involved with one of the crew." Linked gulped.

"And you're not gay right?"

"No..." Link muttered.

"No what?" Tetra smirked.

"No I'm straight, not gay..." Link answered.

"So you have to be dating me then... Heehee come to think of it, this is exactly how Mom got Dad," Tetra looked at Link laughing while he blushed and looked away.

Link muttered under his breath "I think I'd prefer the torture."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing... so what.? You like me all of a sudden?" Link asked with a stare.

It was now Link's turn to laugh as Tetra looked away blushing. "Well... I don't know Link... now that I think about it... yeah I do like you..." Tetra looked at Link with a small smile and continued. "I mean as girly and strange as this may sound coming from ME of all people... well... it's just like with Ganon, you were my hero, so I liked how strong, cool and smart you looked there. And... well then we got to know each other even better, and I thought you were really nice and cool and sweet andfunnyandcute." Tetra explained quickly, blurting the last part out as quick as she could.

Link just continued walking, a look of thought on his face until Tetra pointed out an inn and the two went to check in.

They entered the inn and the desk clerk was going through some files.

Tetra stood by the clerk, waiting for him to notice them. He didn't. She gave a small cough he didn't look up. Tetra tapped the desk and the clerk remained oblivious.

Link impatiently rang the desk bell. "Yes how may I help you two!!!" The clerk's voice was happy and bubbly, and his smile was wanting and greedy.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Uh yes, we need some rooms." Tetra explained forcing, a polite smile.

"Well how many rooms will it be?" The clerk began looking through a drawer full of keys.

"Eight rooms please" Tetra said a bit to quietly.

"What was that?" The Clerk asked.

"Seven... We need seven rooms." Link cut in suddenly, surprising Tetra. However the clerk just dug out a few keys and traded them for Link's handful of red rupees. Link walked off to find the crew with Tetra tailing him.

Tetra grabbed Link by the collar and pulled him into the small garden next to the chu-jelly potion shop. "Link what's with the seven rooms? There are eight of us. What are you thinking?" Tetra asked, annoyed with a curious hiss in her voice.

Link's expression was blank for a moment. "Well... I was thinking that if I left you to sleep by yourself... I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend, now would I?" Link finished his thought by borrowing Tetra's own wink and smirk.

Tetra froze, and as realization of the meaning of his words dawned on her, so too did a blush creep up her cheeks. "Link...?" Her voice hitched in her throat slightly. He gave her a smile and a small nod. "LLLLIIIIIINNNK!!!" Tetra squealed happily, lunging at Link, and wrapping around his mid-section. He returned the hug with as much force.

Tetra, after a minute of hugging, stepped on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. But on accident, Link turned into the kiss, pressing their lips together.

Both teens blushed lightly neither having meant to kiss the other this way. Not that either minded, so with little hesitation, Tetra reached up to his hair and pulled the kiss deeper, licking at his bottom lip.

Link opened his mouth slightly and Tetra's tongue quickly found its way in. Tetra, giggling lightly into the kiss, used her own tongue to lure his out to play, so she could suck on it gently causing him to moan into their kiss.

The two broke the kiss seconds later, but it felt like an eternity. As the couple broke for air they pressed their foreheads together letting their pants of breath mingle on each other's cheeks.

Tetra grinned to herself with her eyes closed as she felt his warm steamy breath roll down her face. Her blue eyes looked lovingly into his deep green. The young girl gave her hero a quick kiss and cuddled into his chest.

Link slid back down the wall. Sitting into the grass with Tetra in his lap, her ear to his chest and eyes closed blissfully.

Tetra wished not to have to move from their loving position, but she was sure she heard Zuko's mutter of a voice coming down the street. She hopped up quick, running into the street and grabbed Zuko by the arm. She handed him the room keys and told him to distribute them among the rest of the crew. (Sorry I re-did this whole sentence. It just wasn't really making sense the way it was, but you can change it however).

He nodded and headed back to the bar. (A/N big shock right?)

Link walked up to Tetra, who was at the moment smiling quite proud of herself. "What was that about?"

"Well with Zuko taking care of it we don't have to worry about handing out keys" Tetra winked at him.

Link smirked, "Well what do we worry about?"

Tetra smiled in thought playfully, "Well we do have our own key, Link"

Link thought for a moment, then picked Tetra up and lightly tossing her over his shoulder. Carrying her back to the hotel, she just laughed happily and loudly.

Niko sat on his bed in his room contemplating the state of the recent affairs.

"Captain Tetra and Link have been weird together... Nudge says it's because Miss Tetra likes to tease Link... but you know the late Miss (Tetra's Mom) acted the same way around her husband... he wasn't a crew member either... like mother like daughter I suppose.." Niko thought for a moment. "Nudge compared Link to a computer... what's a computer? Is he worried about overheating...? Does he think Link would hurt Miss Tetra? No...never. The Miss could slash his throat and he would only fall with a broken heart, not even raising a hand against her. So what would happen if Link overheats?"

Niko stopped when he heard a sound coming through the wall.

"That sounds like Miss Tetra. She's giggling... and... moaning...? Oh wow... heehee way to go Link." Niko snickered at his friend's luck. When realization struck him "Ooooh. That's what happens when Link overheats."

THE END.

* * *

**Not sure if this is a proper rating but I thought it was right so... I don't know.**

**Also there's something else I wanted to say. I have seen a lot of fan art and fan fiction recently that has Link with blue eyes but I checked over and over on Windwaker it's definitely green... just thought I'd get that out there.**

**So thanks for the read.**


End file.
